


say the word and i'm yours

by quietuniverse



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Everyone knows these dumbasses are thirsting after one another except for the dumbasses in question, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, That one black and white photo, You know the photo I'm referring to, phone shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietuniverse/pseuds/quietuniverse
Summary: Buck falls victim to Eddie and Chimney's latest prank, which for whatever reason happens to be swapping out his phone background for a photo of Eddie that makes his mouth go dry.And it's fine, really. Not weird to take a second to appreciate a nice photo of your handsome best friend. Nothing to see here, carry on.It's fine until everyone starts noticing Buck's reluctance to change the photo.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 461





	say the word and i'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally dropped my angsty WIP and sat here all night writing this nonsense instead.
> 
> I have no regrets.

“A little to the left, Chim, you’ve got to catch the angle of the sun just right.”  
  
Chimney shifted from where he was currently standing, halfway crouched down with a cellphone in his hands. Meanwhile, Eddie leaned against the ladder truck, shirtless, donning sunglasses, and casually looking off into the distance. Chimney snapped a few more photos before giving Eddie a thumbs up, handing the phone to him to review the shots after he finished pulling his shirt back on.   
  
Eddie grinned, fingers tapping away until he reached the dialogue box that prompted him to set the image as both the phone’s lock screen and home screen. Buck was going to kill him, but it would be worth it. Bobby’s phone fell victim to a similar photo of Chimney, though it was a bit less on the scandalous side as Chim had elected to keep all of his clothes on. Hen escaped the prank relatively unscathed, as she was the only one smart enough to put a password on her phone. _(Correction: Buck deserved some credit, he did have one set, he just made the mistake of sharing it with Eddie. Of course.)_

Eddie carefully placed Buck’s phone back at the edge of the bunk where he was fast asleep, and went back upstairs to wait.

Bobby was quick to notice that his phone had been missing, and he chuckled as the two masterminds behind the prank tentatively watched him from across the room and yelled to Chimney he was on tire shining duty for the next two weeks.   
  
Buck, on the other hand, discovered what had been done to him in the quiet of his bunk as he yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes...eyes that widened exponentially upon lifting his phone to check the time. He wiped his eyes again, harder, trying to suss out if he was still asleep or not. _Nope. Definitely awake._

He felt his throat go dry as he looked at the black and white picture of Eddie Diaz that was staring back at him. A very shirtless Eddie Diaz, who... _was that a light sheen of sweat layered across his broad chest?_ _Fuck._ Buck sucked in a deep breath, stressing himself out the longer that he stared at the photo. He knew it was supposed to be a prank, because someone else had definitely taken the photo for Eddie. So why was he beginning to feel himself heating up in the otherwise cool darkness of the bunk? 

Buck quickly placed the phone facedown on the pillow, swinging his legs out onto the floor as he ran a hand through his bedhead to smooth it down. _Laugh it off, it’s fine._

When he climbed the stairs to the kitchen, Eddie and Chimney were sitting on the couch shooting not-so-subtle looks in his direction. Bobby stood with his hands on his hips, looking back and forth between them, while Hen sat at the table and rolled her eyes. After another beat of silence, Chimney snorted and Eddie burst into laughter. 

Buck schooled a believable smile onto his face as he sauntered over to them, throwing in a hearty laugh for good measure, and said, “Jeeze, you guys are a regular couple of pranksters, huh.”

Hen raised an eyebrow and said, “Don’t let it go to their heads.”

“Hen here was the smart one of the bunch with her fancy phone password, but they got me, too,” Bobby chuckled as he walked over to Buck and showed him the far more tame photo that Eddie had taken of Chimney. The man looked awkward at best, standing with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face. Buck, meanwhile, somehow ended up with Eddie’s next entry for Playboy’s sexy firefighter issue. Hen, who had gotten up to come stand beside them, placed her hand out and said, “Alright, let’s see what they got you with.”

Buck maintained a death grip on his phone for approximately two seconds, until he realized that doing so looked suspicious. Hen narrowed her eyes before taking the phone, and then guffawed upon seeing the image looking back at her. 

Bobby made a face. “Suddenly I feel that Chimney’s punishment should be far less.”

Hen, between her laughter, managed to get out, “Buckaroo, it looks like you got the Diaz special. Man is out here trying to sell some guns with those buns, and an eight pack to boot,” before keeling over to slap her thighs. Buck pursed his lips, arms crossed, and glanced over at Eddie, who seemed to at least have the decency to turn slightly red.  
  
Hen regained her composure momentarily and continued, “Cap over here got the value menu with a small fry and a Diet Coke—sorry Cap—and Eddie said oh no, Bucky boy gets the super size with extra **extra** sauce.”   
  
Chimney let out an indignant, “Hey!” whilst Hen continued to laugh herself into a fit. Buck snatched his phone back and plopped down on the couch furthest from Eddie and Chimney. He looked over at them, “Are you proud of yourselves?”

Eddie, though still looking just a smidge embarrassed, smiled as he nodded and said, “Extremely,” and winked.

Hen piped up from across the room, “Wait a minute, I know for a fact that Buck has a password on his phone. How did you guys get him?”  
  
Buck ran a hand over his face as he groaned, “Eddie has my phone password.”   
  
“Ya’ll are dumbasses,” Hen cackled as she descended the stairs to go and prep the ambulance for their next call. 

* * *

The prank was soon forgotten, for the time being anyway, as the 118 spent the next few hours tackling an apartment building fire, followed by rescuing a woman from a tree that had gotten stuck there because she was rescuing her cat (which happened to be lazily lying on the ground beneath the tree when they arrived), and they finally finished out the shift fishing not one but three cars out of a ditch.

When Buck finally clocked out for the day, he was so exhausted that he didn’t even bother checking his phone once he arrived back at his apartment. Instead, he promptly passed out—fully clothed—on his couch.  
  
He awoke the next day only to be assaulted by Eddie’s gleaming abs once more as he lifted his phone to silence the alarm that was angrily buzzing at him. He ran a hand over his face as he sat up and stared at the photograph, his tired mind trying to piece together a good reason to change the background image to something else. He gave up after a few minutes, and huffed a sigh of annoyance as he drug himself to the bathroom to take a shower. And if he spent the next 25 minutes washing his hair while thinking way too hard about Eddie’s flirty attitude from yesterday and his sweaty abs, well, that was between him and the shampoo bottle.

* * *

Buck found himself at Maddie’s place a short while later, as he had been unwillingly recruited to help her out with a task he indignantly referred to as familial torture—building IKEA furniture. Caught in between a hellish pile of ripped cardboard and a wasteland of useless instruction booklets, Buck whined and asked why she hadn’t asked Chimney instead. Maddie gave him a sweet smile as she reminded him that Chimney was working.

After almost losing his mind no less than three times, deeply considering lighting all of the pieces on fire, and even coming seconds away from quickly dragging the entire thing outside to the nearest dumpster when Maddie excused herself to go to the bathroom, Buck declared that it was time for a pizza break.  
  
He tossed the pile of wooden dowel pins that he was currently struggling with across the room in excitement when there was a knock at the door to signal the arrival of his cheesy salvation. On his way back to the kitchen, warm box in hand, he heard the text alert tone on his phone go off. To his dismay, Maddie was sitting at the table with a shit eating grin on her face that was reserved solely for her brother as she dangled his phone in front of her.   
  
“Seriously, Evan?”   
  
Buck put the pizza down and scrambled to grab the offending item that his sister was currently brandishing, Eddie’s abs swaying back and forth in a taunting manner on the screen in front of him. Once he snatched the phone back and turned the screen off, he muttered, “Your boyfriend and Eddie pranked me yesterday.”   
  
Maddie nodded and simply replied, “Yesterday.”   
  
Buck quirked a brow and said, annoyed, “Yes. Yesterday.”

She answered with a non-committal, “Hmm,” and directed her attention to the pizza. Buck, silent alarms beginning to go off in his head, pulled a chair out and sat down. He began to eat a slice, until he realized that his sister was staring at him. Mouth full, he asked around the pizza, “What?”

Maddie glanced down at her nails innocently and quipped, “Well, I think you meant **our** boyfriends.”   
  
Buck choked, hastily reaching for the glass of water in front of him. “Eddie is my best friend, Maddie.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say, Evan.”  
  
“And I haven’t changed it because...I haven’t had time. You know, I save people for a living. I’m busy.”

Maddie nodded, “Uh huh.”

* * *

Buck is caught again four days later, and this time it’s by Hen. 

They were sitting in the locker area, and Buck was lacing up his shoes. His phone, which was sitting directly beside Hen’s, vibrated with an alert. Hen, assuming it was hers, reached down and picked his up accidentally. She let out a low whistle.  
  
“Boy, you got it bad.”   
  
Buck was confused for a moment, until he looked over and realized what she was staring at. He sighed, “Why does everyone keep...oh nevermind,” and he reached over to grab his phone back.   
  
Hen gave him a look. “Boy, do not tell me that head of yours is as thick as your muscles.”   
  
Buck looked exasperated as he glanced up at the ceiling. He honestly hadn’t meant to keep the phone background for that long, he just found himself completely unable to decide on a picture to replace it with every time that he tried. And if he just so happened to appreciate the view, well then so be it. It was _his_ goddamn phone. 

* * *

Not even an hour later, Buck incriminated himself once again with the photographer himself. Chim was in the kitchen trying (see also: failing) to cook and Buck was standing beside him, watching (see also: doing his best not to gag). As the kitchen began to fill with the unpleasant smell of burn to shit chicken, Chim nudged him and asked him to Google how to save the poor piece of poultry. Buck lifted up his phone, with the intention of being a smartass and bringing up a cartoony photo of a gravestone, but he hadn’t been expecting Chim to be peering over his shoulder as the screen lit up. 

“Interesting,” Chimney commented as he noticed the unchanged background photo, shuffling away and going back to tending the inedible lump in the frying pan. Buck was trying to think of an excuse, but Chimney quickly added, “Wish Cap liked me enough to keep me as his phone background,” and winked conspiratorially.   
  
Buck glared at him and stomped over to the couch. He looked down at his phone screen, swallowing the lump in his throat as the black and white photo stared back at him teasingly. So maybe he had been indulging himself just a bit this week, imagining what it would be like if he could freely set a photo of Eddie as his phone background with no questions asked. If he could let his appreciative stare linger longer than a few stolen moments when he thought Eddie wasn’t looking. If he could reach out and cup his face when they were struggling after a tough call. If he could run a thumb over Eddie’s plush lips and lean forward and—  
  
“Hey guys, what’s up? Jesus, what’s that smell, Chim?”

Buck startled, nearly dropping his phone to the floor as Eddie’s voice floated up the stairs.

* * *

Things catastrophically went to shit when the 118 found themselves on a call a few days later. They were at the same bar where the girl had gotten her head stuck in a tailpipe a while back, but this time it was a guy with both of his thumbs stuck in beer bottles.  
  
Buck stood off to the side, watching Chimney and Hen attempt to get the drunk screaming man to calm down while Eddie brandished a saw and tried not to laugh. He was eventually interrupted by a couple of girls, who were staring at him coyly. 

“Hiya,” one of them said.  
  
Buck, apprehensive after the last time he’d had to fend off the _eager_ patrons at this place, replied, “Hey, uh, can I help you guys?”   
  
He sighed in relief when they asked if they could use his phone to call an Uber because both of theirs were dead. The girls seemed more than a little tipsy, and he didn’t blame them for approaching a trustworthy looking firefighter instead of one of the many weirdos currently lingering at the bar. Without thinking twice about it, he quickly unlocked his phone and handed it to them. He realized his mistake but a moment later, as they both made some incredibly appreciative noises as they looked back and forth between him and phone, and one of them said wistfully, “I don’t know who’s the luckier one, you or your boyfriend.”

Buck sputtered as he mentally kicked himself once again for his inability to just change the goddamn photo. Before he could mutter a silent thank you that the team was busy elsewhere helping Bottle Fingers McGee, he felt a hand clap him on the shoulder as Eddie’s smooth voice drifted into his right ear, “Mmm, I think I’m the lucky one.”   
  
The girls looked incredulous as one of them exclaimed, “TWO hot firefighter coworkers dating!? I think I watched a porno about that once.”   
  
It was Eddie’s turn to choke, but he quickly regained his composure as he playfully retorted, “Well, you know what they say. Hot on the job, even hotter off the job.” He winked and saunted off, hip checking Buck in the process. Buck stared after him, slack-jawed and stunned.   
  
The girls both giggled and turned away to make their phone call, while Buck mumbled to himself, “They? Who’s _they_? Who says that??”

* * *

Buck was eternally thankful that he had the following day off, because he had an Amazon warehouse worth of thoughts to unpack.   
  
However, all of his reasonable thinking went out the window when a terribly wonderful idea decided to pay his brain a visit. Removing his shirt, he adjusted his position on his couch until he was happy with the lighting. Then, he had to refrain from blushing as he snapped what he considered to be one of the sauciest photos of himself that he’d ever taken. Buck wasn’t shy to admit that he was easy on the eyes, and he was confident that he looked damn good with his shirt off. But shirtless selfies? Not quite something that had ever been in his repertoire.   
  
He was proud of himself for this one, though. His chest looked toned and chiseled in the contrasting lighting that the morning sunlight had provided, and his face was partially obscured. Playing around with the settings to make the photo black and white, he quickly opened up a text message and clicked ‘send’ before he could change his mind.   
  
_Fuck._   
  
The next 17 minutes consisted of Buck pacing around his kitchen island, wondering why in the ever loving shit he had thought it was a good idea to send Eddie that scandalous photo. Was it payback, to elicit a laugh from his best friend? Was it flirty, to test the waters after Eddie’s reaction yesterday? Or was he just a fucking idiot?

He nearly tripped over his own feet when his phone vibrated, and he looked at the screen to see that Eddie was calling him. _Eddie was_ **_calling_ ** _him._ He shot a panicked glance over to the window, wondering if it was worth potentially hitting a passerby on the street below if he tossed his phone out of it.   
  
“Hello?” It took all of his strength to get that single word out.   
  
Eddie’s voice responded on the other end, “Hey man. What are you up to tonight? Christopher has a sleepover. Want to come over and finish watching that movie we started the other day?”

Buck tore his phone away from his ear from a moment, staring at it accusingly, before quickly bringing it back up to his face. “Oh yeah, for sure. Sounds good! I’ll come over around 5?”  
  
“Cool! See you later, Buck.” And with that, Eddie hung up.   
  
Buck placed the phone down on the counter, dumbfounded. Had he not checked his text messages yet? Surely he hadn’t. 

And, speak of the devil, his phone dinged as a text from Eddie appeared on the screen. A text which completely ignored the very inappropriate picture above it, and simply asked Buck if he could pick up a case of beer on the way over.

_What the fuck._

* * *

After changing no less than five times, showering twice, pacing for another hour, and staving off no less than two meltdowns, Buck was in his Jeep and on his way to Eddie’s house. He patted the case of beer that was strapped into the passenger seat beside him, bottles clinking as he forlornly stated, “I am definitely gonna need you guys tonight.”

Eddie greeted him at the door with a casual smile, looking pleasant as ever in a black t-shirt and sweatpants. Sweatpants that Buck cursed to the depths of hell, because they were the ones that made Eddie’s ass look fantastic. Not that he had noticed before or anything.  
  
He followed him into the kitchen, setting the beer down on the counter beside Eddie’s phone. The two spent a bit mindlessly catching up on things, until Buck turned to grab both of them a beer. Eddie’s phone happened to buzz at the same time, still sitting beside the bottles, and Buck suddenly became rooted to the spot as his gaze drifted to the now lit up screen.   
  
_The fucking picture._ _  
_ _  
_ _The fucking picture he had sent him earlier was set as Eddie’s phone background._   
  
Buck swallowed, hands fumbling as he reached for the phone, and he tried to force out a small laugh as he said, “I didn’t think my text went through.”

He turned around to find that Eddie had swiftly crossed the kitchen, and was currently caging him in against the counter. Their bodies brushed as Buck twisted, and he suddenly felt very warm. Eddie’s gaze darkened as he gave Buck a mischievous smile, “Oh, it went through alright.”

Buck nodded dumbly, looking back down at the screen once more before carefully placing the phone back on the counter. He stared at Eddie, whose face was now very close to his, and asked, “So...uh. I got you back. Ha. Haha?”  
  
Eddie glanced up at the ceiling, a small smile playing across his face. He shifted one of his hands closer to where Buck was pinned back against the counter, letting his thumb brush against the waistband of his jeans. His breath was warm against Buck’s face as his voice dropped an octave, “Evan, I don’t think you understand what that photo did to me.”   
  
Buck shivered, though he couldn’t say if it was due to Eddie’s use of his first name, his incredibly close proximity, the latter half of the sentence, or likely a mixture of all three. He bit his lip and spoke quietly, “Did you like it?”

Eddie brought his other hand up to rest on Buck’s shoulder. “Would it be a problem if I did?”

A small sigh escaped Buck’s mouth as he shook his head and leaned forward to rest their foreheads together. Their noses brushed and Eddie’s breathing became uneven as he whispered, “Tell me why you didn’t change your background.”

Buck had to hold back the indecent sound that threatened to tumble from his lips as Eddie’s hand slowly inched toward his neck and his fingers brushed against the bare skin. He closed his eyes as Eddie began to caress his hip with his other hand, and nearly whimpered, “I liked looking at it.”

Eddie’s lips ghosted against his as he murmured, “I can give you more than that, Buck. Say the word, and I’m yours.”

Buck shuddered against the warm heat of Eddie’s lips. “Eddie, please.”

Eddie’s lips engulfed him, and his insides caught fire. Buck eagerly kissed him back, running his hands through Eddie’s hair and letting his hands roam to explore his chest. He moaned into Eddie’s mouth when he hooked his fingers into Buck’s waistband and pulled him closer, and Buck found yet another reason to appreciate those tight sweatpants. He let his lips travel across Eddie’s jaw, nibbling his way over to his neck and biting down hard on a particularly sensitive patch of skin. Eddie nearly trembled in his grip, and Buck felt a white hot heat course through his body in response to the wrecked sound that tumbled from the other man’s lips.  
  
If Buck thought he had the upper hand thanks to his height, he was sorely mistaken. Without warning, Eddie managed to flip him around, and Buck found himself pinned to the counter once more, this time face first. Eddie pressed against him as he draped himself over his back and messily drug his lips and teeth across the back of his neck. Eddie licked and sucked on his ear and breathed out, “We’re not finishing that movie tonight.”

Buck pushed off of the counter, flipping back around and reaching up to cup Eddie’s face. He hungrily kissed him again, taking his time biting and sucking on his bottom lip. With one hand on Eddie’s waist, thumb dipping just far enough below the waistband of those goddamn sweatpants to make the other man shiver, he began to slowly walk Eddie backward toward his bedroom. He lazily smiled and said, “Movie? What movie?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the photo Buck sent Eddie is exactly the photo that you're thinking of.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and pizza are all greatly appreciated. Xo.


End file.
